A jelsa high school love story
by MackenzieRide
Summary: This is a jelsa high school love story please read. T cause I'm paranoid. There's other movie characters in this fic to.
1. Chapter 1

p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"strong style="max-width: 100%;"Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Brave, or any other Disney/Pixar/DreamWorks movie I mention./strong/p  
>hr style="background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2); border: 0px; max-width: 100%; color: #000000; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;" noshade="noshade" size="1"   
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Elsa was nervous. It was move-in day at Arendelle University in Corona, NY, and her younger sister (by not even a year, so they were both freshman), hasn't been seen anywhere. Frustrated, Elsa picked up the moving box and headed towards her dorm room. Her and her sister, Anna, were sharing a room with, er, Rapunzel Gothel? What kind of people names their kid Rapunzle? Elsa thought.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Walking through the door of her new room, she bumps (literally) into a girl with em style="max-width: 100%;"very emlong hair./p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Whoops! I'm so clumsy! Hello!" the girl said cheerfully.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Hi, I'm Elsa, are you Rapunzle?"p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Yeah! Hey roomie!" Rapunzle pulls Elsa into a tight hug. "Have you seen our other roommate? Um, Anna, is it?" she asks.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Anna's actually my sister, I don't know where she went." Elsa responds. Rapunzle's eyes went wide.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Ooh! This is going to be soo exciting!"p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Looking around, Elsa saw that Rapunzle had hung various paintings around their room."Did you paint these?" Elsa says in awe.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Yeah! I love to paint, I've been doing it for years."p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Elsa also saw a glass container with-p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""What is that?!"p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Oh! This is Pascal, my chameleon!" Rapunzle pulls out the lizard from the container and puts in on her shoulder.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""He's, er, cute."p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Just then, Anna finally comes through the door.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""ELSA I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" she screams.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Wh-what?" Elsa stutters.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Pulling a boy from his sleeve, Anna ushers him into the room.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""This is Hans!" Anna squeals.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Um, this is Rapunzle."p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Please, call me Punzie guys," Rapunzle says, awkwardly in this conversation.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Hi!" Anna tells her, then turning to Elsa "He has twelve older brothers, and he's a sophomore!"p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Um, can we talk?" Elsa asks. With Punzie telling Hans to wait outside, Elsa says, "Anna, we've been here for not even an hour, and you barely even know this guy."p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""But I do! With him, love is an open door!" she says, the last part sing-song like.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Looking at Rapunzle, Elsa continues, "Er, okay, how exactly did you meet him?"p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Before Anna could answer, a group of people entered the room.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Hiya, Punzie!" a guy, with a goatee and who was incredibly attractive said.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Flynn! These are my roommates, Elsa and Anna!" she replies. Behind Flynn was a girl with incredibly frizzy red hair, a scrawny boy with messy brown hair, and a boy, probably one of the best looking guys Elsa has ever seen, with platinum blond hair so light it was almost white like Elsa, and blue eyes. Those blue eyes were staring right at her.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Rapunzle introduced them"Guys, this is Merida," Girl with the frizzy hair. "Hiccup," Scrawny boy, "my boyfriend, Flynn," Goatee guy, "and Jack!" guy whose staring at Elsa.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Jack waved to her, and for a minute, Elsa felt like she couldn't breathe.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"strongHope you like it -KatherineRidestrong/p 


	2. Chapter 2

"We're going to explore the campus, want to come?" Punzie asked.

"I have to go find Hans!" Anna announced, rushing out the door. Still aware the boy, Jack, was watching her, Elsa agreed and went with Punzie.

"Nice hair ya got there! Do ya dye it white?" the girl, Merida, asked. She had a thick Scottish accent.

"Um, no its natural." Elsa says. Since these people obviously knew each other, she was nervous being the odd one out. The fact she thought Jack was unbearably cute didn't help either. She felt flustered whenever he caught her staring.

"Oh, like Jack!" Hiccup says. Jack gives Elsa a half-grin, and she gives out a nervous laugh.

"So, um, how do you guys know each other?" Elsa asked, after a long silence.

"We went to the same high school, even Flynn, who was a grade above us until he was held back for junior year." Hiccup says.

"That's when we started dating." Rapunzel beamed.

"What about you?" Jack says, walking next to Elsa, "I mean what was your life like in high school?"

Flustered that he even talked to her, she replied, "My parents expected the best from me. Perfect grades and all that stuff. Now that I'm here, I finally can live my own life. Get a taste of freedom. That perfect girl is gone."

Looking next to her, Jack's eyes never left her face. Elsa blushed.

"Is that- Yes! An ice-skating rink!" Punzie squealed.

"I love the cold." Elsa and Jack said at the same time. They both looked away, but Merida saw that they both turned a deep shade of red.

"If ya keep blushin' like that yer be the color of my hair laddy!" she remarked. Jack laughed, but that just made Elsa redder.

"What are you majoring in, Elsa?" Flynn asked, steering Rapunzel away from the indoor-skating rink.

"Business, you guys?"

"Jack and I are majoring in business, too! We probably have the same professor. Weselton?" Hiccup asked. Elsa nodded. So she would have classes with Jack…

"Music!" Punzie said. "So is Anna!" Elsa said. "Yay! A familiar face!" Punzie said with glee.

"Engineering" Flynn says.

"I'm undecided, so I'm takin' a bunch of classes with no worth." Merida replies.

"That's really- oompf!" Elsa says, bumping into a large boy.

"Watch it." He says pushing himself passed Elsa.

"That's Kristoff, he's not very friendly." Jack says to Elsa and Punzie.

"He's our other roommate." Flynn adds.

"What? Hiccup isn't?" Punzie asks.

"No, I'm with these two guys, Olaf and Sven. Sven's actually Kristoff's friend." Hiccup says.

"Olaf, as in Olaf S'noperson?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, you know him?""He was my friend when I was eight." Elsa remembered the times they would go sledding with Anna, and make snowmen and ride their bikes around the hall. It would be nice to see a familiar face besides Anna.

Before lunch, Punzie and Elsa went back to the dorm room to pick up their bags, and to see if Anna was back. The whole group went with them, wanting the check out whom else was in the girls hall. Jack walked in next to Elsa, his hand brushing hers. Anna was in the room, and saw this.

"OH MY GOD ELS! IS THIS YOUR BOYFRIEND? ELSA THIS GUY IS SO HOT!" she screeched. Elsa was red as Merida's hair with embarrassment.

"Um, no we aren't a couple." Jack tells Anna coolly. He was blushing, too.

Changing the subject, Elsa says "Anna, we're going to the cafeteria, you could come if you want." Nodding, Anna followed them

Walking out of the dorm room, Elsa felt someone pick her up.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" her childhood friend says.

(So Elsa has a major crush on Jack, even though she just met him. It's one of those instant attraction things between the two of them.

Also, Merida doesn't use proper grammar when she speaks because it helps imagine the accent better. Please follow ad review! I promise the story will get better! Xoxo, JR)


End file.
